The Marlowe Story
by palomino
Summary: *Rating May Move to R* 'Revenge is but the sweetest thing' Chapter 2! Please read and review.
1. Emma: A New Addition

Title: The Marlowe Story Author: horse-girl Summary: The story of Dr. Marlowe and her sister's past. Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. I own everything and I'm here writing fan fiction. Anyway, if it's not in the "Wildflowers" I don't own it unless otherwise named. Chapter 1 Emma: A New Addition  
  
My earliest memories are of the three of us, me, Daddy, and Mother, having a picnic at the park or spending a day at the beach. I always liked Daddy better than I did Mother. I remember hearing him unlock the front door and running into her arms. He laughed and swung me around.  
  
"And how are you today, Emma Sweet Emma?" He would ask. I would giggle and say,  
  
"Fine, Daddy Silly Daddy." For nine blissful years we lived this way. Then *she* came along and ruined everything I held so dear. She was the key that unlocked Pandora's Box.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The three of us were eating breakfast one Saturday morning when Mother laid down her fork and announced,  
  
"I'm pregnant." Daddy and I looked at her in shock before I said, excitedly,  
  
"I'm going to have a baby brother! When will it come, Mother?"  
  
"Will the father take it?" Daddy asked her coldly. I looked at him, surprised.  
  
"You're the daddy, silly." But he ignored me, glaring at Mother. Raising her chain slightly and looking at him down her pointed nose, she replied,  
  
"Of course *you* will, Charles."  
  
"I'm not raising someone else's brat!" He roared, pounding his fist against the table. Mother's expression remained stoic. She went back to her breakfast and said,  
  
"No reason to shout, dear. My hearing is perfectly fine." He stood up and marched stiffly from the room.  
  
"What does he mean? Of course he's the daddy."  
  
"Finish your breakfast, Emma," was the only reply I received.  
  
I was so excited about having a baby brother. I didn't want a sister. *I* was daddy's only girl. No one was taking my place, I told myself. I didn't hear Daddy and Mother talk about the father of the baby after that. He stayed at work and Mother and I spent our days preparing for the new boy.  
  
"It might not be a boy," Mother pointed out as I eagerly searched for good boy names.  
  
"Of course it'll be a boy. How about Richard? Richard Marlowe. That's a good name isn't it, Mother?"  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"Or Christopher? Of David? Or Charles, jr.? We could call him Charlie. Or Chuck. No, Charlie's better."  
  
"Mmm." Mother stood up and went to stand by the window, gazing out at the garden. She placed a hand on her swelling belly and looked down at it with worry on her face. "What kind of world I'm I bringing you into? What kind of life will you lead?" She asked softly.  
  
"Mother?" She started and looked back at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," I replied with a sigh. She nodded and left the room.  
  
  
  
The newest Marlowe came, ironically, during an April thunderstorm. Mother's cries when she was in labor were overridden by the noise of the thunder clashing. Daddy sat calmly in the waiting room reading the newspaper. I was so nervous and excited I could hardly stand it.  
  
"Sit down, Emma Sweet," he said when I stood on the chairs trying to see into the room Mother was in.  
  
"I'm just so excited, Daddy!"  
  
"Try reading the newspaper." I took one lying on the desk and tried to make out the words. It was something about the new president, John F. Kennedy, but I was bored and tossed it back on the table. A few minutes later a nurse came out and said,  
  
"Mr. Marlowe, you may come in now." I rushed into the room ahead of Daddy and ran to Mother's side. She was holding the baby wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"He's so small," I said softly in awe, poking my finger into his tiny fist. He grabbed onto it and squeezed.  
  
"It's a boy?" Daddy asked Mother.  
  
"No, it's girl." I jerked my finger away.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes, Emma. You have a baby sister," Mother told me.  
  
"I don't want a girl! Take it back!"  
  
"Emma-" but I ran out of the room and into the hall. A girl? A girl! I wanted a baby brother not a baby SISTER.  
  
A/N So how'd you like it? Please review! Any comments, complements, and especially ideas are ALWAYS welcome! 


	2. Charles: Cutting Loose Strings

Disclaimer: If it's not in the 'Wildflowers' or any other V.C. Andrews book, it's mine. Unless otherwise noted.  
  
Charles: Cutting Loose Strings  
  
I knew the child wasn't mine. Clara and I hadn't had sex for three months when she conceived. It became more obvious as the girl grew but I didn't know *who* her father was for years. Finally, when the child was five I came home early and overheard a very interesting conversation.  
  
"Wow, she's grown so much," a man said as I reached for the door. I paused to listen.  
  
"I know," Clara replied softly.  
  
"What have you got there?" The man asked.  
  
"A caterpillar," the girl replied.  
  
"Really? Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Over there. Uncle Danny, can I ask you something?" Danny? Daniel! Daniel Roberts! He was my cousin and worked at the same law firm that I did.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why are caterpillars green?"  
  
"Because they eat a lot of grass."  
  
"Why is grass green?"  
  
"Because red grass would look silly, wouldn't it?" Clara had named the girl Danielle Roberta, why hadn't I seen it before.  
  
"Danielle, go put the caterpillar back," Clara told her.  
  
"Okay." I heard her bounce up and I slipped back to go back to my car.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" I roared as I drove furiously away. The asshole slipping in, stealing *my* wife, and leaving me to raise his brat. 'Revenge is but the sweetest thing.' My father's words bounced around my mind. Smiling grimly, I began to plan.  
  
  
  
I perched myself on the edge of Daniel's sofa. What the Hell am I doing here? I thought wildly. 'Sometimes, one has to be sacrificed for you to achieve your goal.' Another of my father's phrases. I stood up when I heard a car pull into the driveway. My palms began to sweat as I gripped the crowbar and hid beside the door. When I heard the lock click I raised it and prepared to strike. The door opened and he came in.  
  
"Charles, what are-" His words were cut off as I slammed the bar into his head. He slid to the floor, blood beginning to color his dark blond hair.  
  
"Oh my God," I gasped. I reached down to check his pulse. It was faint but still there. I whacked him one, two, three more times until I was sure he was dead.  
  
  
  
I watched as his body, wrapped in garbage bags, sank to the bottom of the lake. I had killed a man. Just for sleeping with my wife. I had committed the utmost sin. The strange thing was.I liked it.  
  
A/N Sorry if it's a little lame. Major writer's block. PLEASE review! Pretty please! And give me some ideas. I really need some of those, that's for sure. Anyway, I'll try to get the third chapter up soon. I don't know. Have finals to study for. Death to Algebra! ~ horse-girl 


End file.
